


Wake-Up Call

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love really <i>is</i> blind, Huggy thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake-Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 comm, challenge 210, prompt word: payphone.

Starsky picked up the handset. Without missing a beat, Hutch dropped a dime in the payphone. Starsky began dialing.

Huggy watched the two make their call. Standing so close together—heads touching, lips hovering inches apart over the mouthpiece—he wondered how anyone could miss the signs.

When they returned to the bar, he asked, "Hot tip?"

"Nah," Starsky said, "Hot ladies." Hutch grinned and draped an arm over Starsky's shoulder.

Double date, naturally.

The Bear refrained from suggesting they cut out the middlemen... so to speak.

Love is blind, they say. It really must be, he thought.

Stupid blind.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Wake-Up Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369975) by [themusecalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope)




End file.
